From the Ashes (previously The End of The End)
by pineapple sorbet
Summary: My first fic-so plz be nice! Basically this is set in Harry’s 7th and final year at Hogwarts. By this time, Voldemort is almost as powerful as he was before... plz R+R!


Basically, this fic is set in Harry's 7th and final year at Hogwarts. By this time, Voldemort is almost as powerful as he was before. The wizarding and muggle worlds are darker and life is hard… All resistance to Voldemort is seemingly not very effective… Can Harry and his friends overcome Voldemort before it's too late?  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter and all the other characters or even all the place names. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing FANfiction now would I? So don't sue- I'm skint.  
  
On with the story...  
  
1 Darkness Gathers  
  
It was a humid summer evening. A storm was brooding on the horizon. The Dursleys and Harry Potter were sitting at the kitchen table of number 4, Privet Drive. Dudley was talking energetically about his year at Smeltings. His uncle Vernon suddenly remarked, "Looks like a storm tonight Petunia." He mopped his sweaty brow with the tablecloth. A long silence followed as all looked expectantly out at the night sky. What they seemed to be expecting, no one knew, they didn't even seem to know themselves.  
  
Harry cleared his throat loudly making the Dursleys start. "I've finished," he said, pointing down at his empty dinner plate. "Can I go now?"  
  
Uncle Vernon nodded curtly. On acceptance of his request, Harry left the room and walked quickly up the stairs to his bedroom. He walked over to the window and flung it wide open. He stared out at the gathering stormclouds, wondering where Hedwig was. "If she doesn't come home soon, she'll get caught in the storm," he thought. As if his thoughts were psychically bound to the owl, she swooped towards the window. Harry ducked allowing his feathered companion to land on her perch in his room.  
  
"Hello Hedwig. Have a good nights hunting?"  
  
The owl cooed reassuringly and put her head under her wing. Harry sighed.  
  
"Goodnight Hedwig."  
  
Harry gazed out of the window again. The sky grew darker as he watched. A sudden sharp burst of pain shot through the lightning scar on his forehead. Harry massaged his head thoughtfully. "So, Voldemort's on the hunt again is he." He was used to sudden jolts of pain in his forehead by now. The pains had been growing more frequent over the last two years, ever since Voldemort had risen again. Now he seemed to be experiencing these pains at least once a day. He only suffered when Voldemort inflicted pain on someone or when he was close by. As Harry was strongly protected under the Dursleys care, Voldemort could not be nearby. Voldemort must be torturing or possibly killing someone elsewhere. The thought made Harry sick. The number of deaths in both the magical and muggle worlds was causing worldwide panic and confusion.  
  
He tore himself away from the window and fell down on his bed. He fell asleep and had a restless night.  
  
Meanwhile, in a graveyard many miles away, a tall horrifying skeletal man with cruel snake like eyes suddenly appeared, followed by a 2 black cloaked figures. He grabbed the arm of the smaller of the two and pressed firmly onto a hideous black mark on it, while the figure yelped in pain.  
  
"Shut up, Peter," hissed Voldemort, "your pathetic whimpering disturbs my thoughts. You know the price for disturbing Lord Voldemort." He let go of the man in pain, who stumbled backwards, struggling not to make a sound.  
  
Almost immediately and as one, a dozen or so dark figures disapparated silently in to the graveyard and formed a circle around their master. Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy stepped backwards and joined the circle.  
  
"Welcome, my loyal servants. It has been nearly half a year since we have seen each other together at a group gathering like this." Voldemort stalked around the circle, staring intently at each of his followers, stood silent with their heads bowed before him. "I have heard of many accomplishments from many of you on my behalf. For this, Lord Voldemort congratulates you."  
  
Hushed mutterings of "Thank you my Lord" echoed around the circle.  
  
"But," continued Voldemort, silencing the Death Eaters, "it is not enough. Lord Voldemort knows that each of you has done some wonderful and terrible achievements on you own. However, in order to complete the greatest task of all, we must work together! We will work united against mudblood lover Dumbledore and his cronies. We shall defeat them once and for all and then, and then my dear followers, our path to supreme power will lie unblocked."  
  
"My Lord, we are curious to hear what terrible plans your Mightiness has in mind," said Malfoy slimily.  
  
"Then listen closely my friends. Lord Voldemort has a role for each and every one of you in his greatest plan yet…"  
  
  
  
Well, that was the first chapter... Did u like it so far? Plz R+R! 


End file.
